


Violence is our Love Language

by Caylyn21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylyn21/pseuds/Caylyn21
Summary: Hannibal asks Will to leave with him. He says no and immediately regrets it. The Murder Family that should've happened in 2x13 but didn't.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today and didn't proofread so please be nice. It's a little fast-paced but I like it. These characters are not mine, they are the creation of NBC's Hannibal

“We could leave tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana”, Hannibal said.  
My breath caught in my throat.  
I want that, I thought to myself.  
But I couldn’t, I had to go through with the plan, right?  
“He has to know”, I replied, darkly. He already did, of course, but Hannibal didn’t know that. Not yet at least.  
Hannibal didn’t respond to this, instead taking another sip of his wine. He would forgive me if I turned him in, he said it himself. Why do I find relief in that? I don’t need him to forgive me. I don’t. 

I left his place feeling like a hundred-pound weight was sitting on my chest. It hurt to think about, but by this time tomorrow, Hannibal will no longer be free, Jack will have him locked up and he’ll be sent to the Boston State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The same place he sent me.  
I should be happy, finally getting revenge on the man who nearly ruined my life. Why then am I finding myself fighting off tears just thinking about it? It’s not like he didn’t deserve it. 

I got home still feeling the weight. I found myself thinking it was a mistake, not to go with him. He’s a murderer and a cannibal, I told myself. But so are you, the back of my mind spoke up. I told myself I killed as self-defense, as part of the plan, but part of me, too much of me liked it for that to be true. And Hannibal understood that.   
Sleep. Sleep would fix these feelings. But laying down didn’t solve anything. I can’t get him out of my mind, and it was no longer revenge I dreamt of when I closed my eyes. Sure, a murder fantasy here and there, but it was overshadowed by the overwhelming desire to run away with him. 

It was kind of automatic, the way I got out of bed, grabbed a pen and paper from my bedside table, and wrote the note.  
“Dear Alana”, it read. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Please take good care of my dogs. I don’t think I’ll be seeing them, or you, again. Love, Will”.  
I grabbed my passport that was in my drawer for convenience and left. I guess part of me always knew it would come down to this.  
“Goodbye. Goodbye, babies, I’ll miss you forever, but Alana will take such good care of you. And Applesauce will be your sister soon, you’ll like that, won't you”. It’s not like I could’ve left without saying goodbye to my dogs, which is without a doubt the hardest part of this decision.  
I placed the note on my door after I locked it behind me, got into my car, and started driving. Hopefully, he still wants to leave with me. I need him to leave with me.

I knocked on Hannibal's door with a little too much vigour, hands shaking. He finally opened the door, bleary-eyed.  
“Let’s go”, I said, a little too frantic. “It’s not too late to go, let’s just leave here, quietly like you said. Let’s go”.  
“Let me get dressed”, he replied and gestured for me to come in.  
It was silent as I watched him slip his red sweater over his head and replace it with a button-down. Of course, he had to get dressed up to run away, such is his design. I just wanted to leave, and fast. I already felt like I wasted time by saying no at first. I was itching to get out of here, or maybe I was just worried I was going to back out again. Either way, I just wanna get out. With him.  
“Do you have your passport?”, he asked me.  
I nodded.  
“And you left a note for Alana?”  
Again I nodded.  
“Alright then, let’s go. We’ll take my car, it’s less recognizable than yours”.

I couldn’t believe I was doing this, but for the first time in weeks, the weight on my chest was lifted. My heart was pounding but I could breathe, I could see what the future would hold, maybe not exactly, but I liked the images I got when I pictured it. Him and me, together.

He led me out to his car without a word. It felt like there was something he wasn’t telling me.  
“I know Freddie is alive”, he said once he began driving.  
Of course, he knew. He knows everything.  
“Yes”, was all I could say. Was he going to turn around? Was he not going to take me with him anymore? I wouldn’t blame him, but it would hurt and I’m not sure I could handle it.  
“You were going to turn me in”, he said, emotionless.  
“Yes”.  
“What made you change your mind?”  
I thought for a minute. I had to get the words just right. I can’t have him getting the wrong idea and risk losing all of this.  
“At first we had this whole plan, me and Jack, to turn you in. I was still so mad at you, for what you did, to me”, I paused for a moment, trying to force out the words that still burn to say, “to Abigail”.  
There was a reaction to this, a little glint in his eye, but he still didn’t say anything. Maybe it was guilt, maybe regret?  
I pressed on.  
“But then, somewhere along the way, I forgave you”, tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes now, threatening to fall. “You showed me who I really am, you opened my eyes. We work together. I like who I am with you, and it scared me at first, so yes, I was going to turn you in. But then I realized that I would rather spend the rest of my life running with you, than being without you. You can’t be locked up, you have to be free. We have to be free together”.  
Tears were streaming freely now. Hannibal lifted a hand from the steering wheel and placed it softly on my cheek, gently wiping away the tears.  
“I’m sorry”, I say to him, leaning into the touch.  
“Oh, Will, I’m just glad you changed your mind at all”, he said, only taking his eyes off the road for a second to look into mine.  
“Where are we going anyway?”, I said, after taking a moment to recompose myself.  
“I have a place for us”, said Hannibal, smiling to himself.  
“Yes, you said that last night. But where exactly is this place?”  
“Not far”, was all he said.  
I relaxed just a little after our talk. At least now everything is out in the open. No more secrets, no more lies. We can move on to better things.


	2. A Murder Family, If You Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run away together to the house on the bluff. Hannibal has a surprise for Will. There's some fluff in here for you, as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast because the premise basically came to me in a dream. Some scenes from 3x13 are incorporated but without the Sad. I hope you enjoy it.

I must’ve drifted to sleep in the car because the next thing I remember is Hannibal gently pulling me awake with his voice and drawing soft circles on my back.  
It was still dark out when we got to this house I’ve never seen before. He wasn’t lying, it wasn’t far, we must’ve only been driving an hour or so.  
“What is this place?”, I ask, groggily stepping out of the car.  
“This is where I kept Miriam Lass, and this is where we will stay until I make other arrangements for us”.  
“It’s beautiful”, I look out off a cliff, the water black in the night, the trees blending in the darkness. It looked peaceful.   
“The bluff is eroding. There was more land here when I was here with Miriam, even more still when I was here with Abigail. Soon all of this will be lost to the sea”.   
“You were here with Abigail?”, I question. When would he have had time to bring her here?  
I looked over at Hannibal, something in his eyes lights up like they did in the car when I last mentioned Abigail.   
“I have a surprise for you. Come with me”.  
He took me by the hand and led me inside the house he somehow managed to keep secret for, Lord knows how many years.  
“Stay right here and wait”, he disappeared into one of the rooms of the house, leaving me in the living room. Very extravagant for a place he kept a hostage for 2 years, but that was just how Hannibal was. What the Hell kind of surprise would he have waiting here? 

“Will”, a familiar voice said, emerging from the backrooms of the house.   
No, it can’t be. That’s impossible, she’s dead. He killed her.  
“Abigail?”. It was her, no doubt about it. She looked the same, but she was missing an ear. That’s all that was ever found of her because she was standing right here alive.  
I walked up to her slowly, almost scared she would vanish like a ghost if I moved too quickly. I put my hand up gently to her face and stroked it. She was alive. I pulled her into a tight hug, tears falling again.  
“I thought you were dead. I thought he killed you. I thought I killed you”, I whispered into her hair. She was well kept, he must've been taking good care of her.   
“I was just doing what he told me to do”, she said to me as we separated.  
Hannibal was standing on the sidelines watching this interaction happen. I couldn’t tell if I wanted to kill him for lying to me and making me think she was dead all this time or kiss him for not killing her after all. I went for the middle ground and ran up to him for another tight hug.  
“You didn’t kill her”, I whispered, my face against his neck.  
“No”. He stroked my hair and face, wiping away my tears again.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to surprise you. And I wanted to make sure that when you left with me, you weren’t just doing it for Abigail, but because you truly wanted to”.   
Looking into his eyes now, it may have been a cruel lie, but it made sense. And I found myself not caring about the past, now that we can have a future together.   
“I think it’s time for bed now”, Hannibal said, hand still placed gently on my cheek and mine on Abigail, “it’s been a long day”.  
“We can catch up tomorrow”, Abigail said to me, “I missed you”, she squeezed my hand once more before heading off to what must be her bedroom.

Now it was just me and Hannibal alone together. I had so much to say but no words would form. Was I mad? Was I happy? What was the point in being angry now? The past is the past, and he did this for me. No sense in dwelling on it, I should just bask in the fact that she’s here, alive and well.   
“Here”, Hannibal said, handing me a glass of wine. It took all my willpower not to down it in one go.   
“Thanks”, I replied, not sure what else to say.  
We sat in silence together on the couch for a while. But it wasn’t awkward, I enjoyed his company, his presence.   
I didn’t know if it was the alcohol or maybe it was just me, but I felt the sudden urge to be closer to him. We were on opposite sides of the couch, a step up from being on opposite sides of the room, those stupid therapy chairs were always too far away for my liking. We were never ones to have clear boundaries with each other as far as physical touch went, but it was different tonight. Something hung heavy in the air, the implications of me moving closer could mean something. Did I want it to mean something? Was I ready for it to mean something? I tested the boundaries a little, moving a little closer to him, inch by inch until we were touching at the legs.   
He didn’t say anything, so I pressed on with exploring. I gradually leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek on my head. We were cuddling, almost. It felt nice.   
“I’m glad you decided against trying to send me to prison”, he said, finally breaking the silence.  
“Me too”, I closed my eyes and nuzzled into him further.   
“We should head off to bed too”, he stroked my hair once before taking hold of my wrist and leading me through the house to a fairly large room. “You can sleep in here”.   
“You’re not staying in here?”, I ask. I don’t know what came over me to make me so brave. But tonight was already so strange, I figured why not make it moreso. Besides, what would I do with a queen-sized bed all on my own? It seemed like a waste.   
He looked at me for a second, almost as if asking for permission.   
“I can if you would like”.  
I nodded. 

It was strange being under the covers with him. But not in a weird way, it was just different. We weren’t touching this time, I didn’t take things too far too fast, but I knew I wanted to sleep next to him forever. I was afraid to speak, not wanting to pierce the atmosphere in the room, comfortable yet aware. Aware that we were now technically on the run. And have a daughter together.   
“What’s going to happen tomorrow?”, I said finally.   
He looked over at me, his usually well-kept hair frizzed up from the static of the pillow. He’s gorgeous.   
“I have plans for where we will go, but we need a good night's rest, lots of traveling. No doubt there will be a missing person’s ad out for you by this time tomorrow, perhaps for me as well. It will be harder to leave once it’s public record that we’re being looked for”.   
“And where exactly will we go?”. It didn’t actually matter to me, as long as we were together, the 3 of us.   
He placed a hand on my cheek again and stroked it, looking into my eyes like he does. I used to hate eye contact, but now I find it hard to look away. He didn’t answer the question, instead leaning in to quickly kiss me on the head.  
“Go to sleep”, he said, “we’ll discuss this in the morning. It’s a family matter, Abigail should be included”.   
Family. That’s what we were now. It both scared me and excited me. 

I woke the next morning at a reasonable time for once. No nightmares, finally. I turned around and wasn’t surprised when Hannibal was no longer in the bed, probably having woken up at the break of dawn.  
“Hey”, I said to Abigail, reaching out a hand to place it on her shoulder. I still can’t believe she’s alive. I was afraid I would wake up in my bed in Wolfstrap, all of this having been a dream.   
She was sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon (probably human), munching away.   
“Hi”, she squeezed my hand. “He’s outside, Lord knows why. It’s freezing out”. 

I walked out to where Hannibal was standing, on the cliff, looking out at the horizon, much like I did when we first got here.   
I looked out to the water again, the waves crashing against the eroding shoreline, and briefly thought about pushing us off together. It would be a nice death. Violent but beautiful, much like our relationship. And I think I would have if it was just us. But we couldn’t leave Abigail. We’re her family now, and they’re mine.   
“Do you still want to kill me?”, Hannibal asked, looking over at me. No doubt saw the look in my eye.  
“Sometimes”, I said, honestly.   
I looked over at him, the sunlight catching in his grey-brown hair. “Do you still want to kill me?”, I ask.   
“Sometimes”.  
I chuckled. “I should hope so. You see, Doctor, I discovered something about us, something obvious that I couldn’t see until recently”.   
“And that is?”  
“Violence is our love language”.  
I grabbed his hand and there we stood, looking out into the world. We would take it on together. Me, him, and Abigail. No doubt getting into more trouble. But what else would I expect from a family of three killer-cannibals? A murder family, if you will.


End file.
